8/19 QnA
Greth held a QnA on the evening of 8/19 on Chatango. Here is the transcript, editted slightly for format. Transcript MFGreth: This is the second part of the QnA i started yesterday. MFGreth: I decided it wasn't necessarilly fair to people who weren't here to not get their questions in, so I'm gonna give it a second round for them. MFGreth: Assuming some of them show up. MFGreth: Anyways, I'll still answer any questions from people who already asked anyways, and any newcomers. Zimmeh will try and answer any questions directed at him, as well (I hope haha) to the best of his abilities. MrZimmeh: I'm sure there will be some dropping in MrZimmeh: What give you the idea for the story? MrZImmeh: gave* MFGreth: The idea for the story? MrZimmeh: Yeah, the basic idea MFGreth: Well, I don't want to give too much away so I'm a little afraid to give away the inspirations, honestly. MFGreth: Hm well, I'm trying to think of all my inspirations and any that might not reveal too much. MrZimmeh: Is one of them Lost? MFGreth: Ha ha, no, actually. MrZimmeh: Sad face. MFGreth: THat actually came from something else, a little game series called Lost in Blue. MrZimmeh: Hmm, Lost in Blue? MFGreth: Yes, Lost in Blue is a little Konami series. MFGreth: In it you play either a boy or girl, shipwrecked on a deserted island. MFGreth: You have to work with the computer to survive, like eating, hunting, building. MFGreth: There was a Gameboy one too called Survival Kids, it was the first one before they gave it a name change. It was more RPGish. MFGreth: Other inspirations include things for specific characterizations include Tron, 2001 a Space Oddyssey, and BladeRunner. MFGreth: I imagine David is very much a Deckard. MFGreth: Yes, there was one specific game for the Super Nintendo that was the main catalyst for the ENTIRE ARG idea, when i first started working on it with Deacon in... April MFGreth: Way before we even considered it being Minecraft related (that inspiration came from Zim, of course). MFGreth: We had a lot of stuff planned, but were unsure how to kickstart it. We were all, obviously, ARG vets, me specifically having been involved in puppertmastering... oh about 7 or 8 different ARGs MFGreth: Those were what I called, however, weekenders. They're ARGs meant only to last, say, a few weeks or even only a week. MFGreth: This is the first one I've managed to be in the long run for. MFGreth: And sorry I didn't answer you Gir, was still finishing up, haha. MFGreth: Of the 8 ARGs ive planned, only 2 failed. MFGreth: One I wasn't in charge of, and the main puppeteer ended up being a dipshit. MFGreth: The other failed due to unfortunate circumstances. It largely took place in real life, and was based in Southern California. One of my actors died. MFGreth: We stopped out of respect for him. Gir: Are Niklos' and Ziato's skins from something or are they original? MrZimmeh: Original. Harshad423: Are you planning on bringing many more mediums in to play? MFGreth: Yes, I mentioned this a bit yesterday. I'll go a bit more into detail since it won't really hurt. MFGreth: I have much more experience running ARGs that use websites, telephones, real life, that sort of thing. Running one in Minecraft is totally new for me. So, because this is the *big* one, I want to incorporate as much of my experience as I can. MFGreth: The Minecraft end is why I asked help from people like Shieldheart and Zimmeh. Shield declined, (politely) because he was busy with Tarron at the time. MFGreth: I decided me and Zimmeh could go it alone at first, and Deacon would come in when he's ready. Stef and Sheik were added because they were so prominent in WH, and because they were very good at what they did. MFGreth: I saw that their views from a previous player perspective would help. MrZimmeh: Hmm, who is your favorite character so far in your ARG? MFGreth: I'm not entirely sure, they all have their aspects. IntelligentMan is just so damn devious, whereas Ziato is just so...loveably hateable. MFGreth: David is sort of that lone wolf badass sort. And Niklos is just a breath of fresh air to players, because half the time, I imagine things from their perspective. MFGreth: I think Laura Sharpe is my favorite, in the end though. DeathMiasma: Nothing to say about Celia? MFGreth: Celia is relatively new. I can't really say much about her for the sake of keeping the ARG intact. MFGreth: Well she's not new to me, but you guys I mean, you know? Biggoron2195: will Cerberus be making an appearance in this ARG? MFGreth: Cerberus, like the three headed dog? MFGreth: I would like to, but I don't think anyone would get it, so probably not. MrZimmeh: Hmm, will there be Easter Eggs in your ARG from past ARG you have made before? MFGreth: Easter Eggs aren't too much fun unless you know SOMEONE will get the joke with you. Harshad423: Do you think you'll be able to draw players in who aren't playing minecraft? MFGreth: I would like players who don't play minecraft to get involved, since the ARG will be about much more than minecraft. But I can't deny how much of it takes place in game in the beginning. I hope to get their attention once we're further along, once things take more steps outside the game. Gir: So I read IntelligentMan's sentances in a male GLaDOS voice. Do you think it would fit him? MFGreth: Hm, I always sort of heard him in that way, of a sort. Kind of like a menacing Stephen Fry with an electronic modulator. MFGreth: By the way, the questions don't have to be entirely centered around the ARG or game, any general questions about the process or whatever works too. Or even stuff about Jad/WH and my involvement. This is just an all out jam session, if you catch my drift. MrZimmeh: Do you play MC with any Mods? MrZimmeh: Such as Mo'Creatures and such MFGreth: No. The only mod i ever use are texture packs, and I only really use the Lost pack on HC. I use default for my own server, but have a few packs stashed for when I'm bored. Single player i never really play anymore. Harshad423: What's up with Jad/WH and your involvement? MFGreth: Ah well, early in the game I sort of took charge. So it was good times to be, more or less, the lead player early on. There was a lot of stuff that happened along the line. Harshad423: Oh with the youtube interaction with Alex? MFGreth: Well yes, there was more to it than that however. MFGreth: See I was one of the 'original' players, despite how stupidly that term tends to get thrown around. MFGreth: I was part of the first couple to take notice back on /x/, and sort of legitimize the first 'group', way back when the creepypasta was still be posted. MFGreth: I remember when ARC 2 hit we shat brix, and ZackVee started a steam group and everything. MFGreth: ZackVee really put us together, the /x/philes, but it seemed like a lot of the opinion and direction lay on me. MFGreth: Im pretty sure Deacon was around then too. MFGreth: Ayways I remember when our little IRC/steam group first came up with the idea to use response videos. MFGreth: I got asked to do it, but I said, honestly, I did not think it would work. MFGreth: So Freya went and did it, and lo and behold it did work. MFGreth: And at that point we were forming entire graphs in mspaint, but like big ones, about what to play in what situation MFGreth: What might happen. MFGreth: So once I realized I was wrong, I took charge of the chat and became a little dictatorish here and there MFGreth: Just because I became so spellbound with this particular one. MFGreth: Most of us were experienced ARG players however, having taken part in stuff like Year Zero and ilovebees MFGreth: Anyways it got to the point that Jad originally quit the ARG MFGreth: and then changed his mind a day later. MFGreth: or something. MFGreth: The group was a little disillusioned by that point, so we sort of stopped caring en masse. it was now all individual effort. Harshad423: Wasn't it "got lots of donations, I can keep it going!" MFGreth: People who cared stayed, people who didnt kind of ignored it. And yes. MFGreth: We got what we wanted, most of us, after Jad did his 4chan interview. I believe I asked a question or two. Ironically, I got questioned about one of my own old, failed ARGs at the same time, so had to have my own explanatory QnA MFGreth: it was fear the pigs, love wolfman iirc MFGreth: that was the one that took place in souther california, where i lived at the time. Harshad423: Do you reckon he'll bring it back at some point in the future? MFGreth: Doubt it. MFGreth: If he does, I wouldnt be interested unless the Resistance asked me to come back anyways. MFGreth: At first when I quit, I couldnt get away. MFGreth: Not because I was still interested, but a lot of people kept asking me to join 'this place and that place' 'we need you' 'you're our hope' etc MFGreth: Eventually I relented and joined WAAL after like the 50th request, and then promptly fucked off MFGreth: Then i wasnt bothered for a longass time until Deacon asked me to rejoin, and I thought 'oh no this bullshit again'. MFGreth: I had totally ignored th ewhole thing after that, didnt even know about Within Hubris or whatever. MFGreth: But the Resistance seemed like they had their shit together, so I decided throwing in my two cents wouldnt hurt. MFGreth: Though I was more or less a canonical relic at that point. MFGreth: Except for the odd cipher thing. MFGreth: Which I heard, we never got a straight answer for anyways. MFGreth: mfgoforhim or something MFGreth: you wouldnt believe how impossible it was for people to let my early involvement go though MFGreth: like when i posted a joke video on my youtube channel MFGreth: everyone went nuts MFGreth: and thought it was canon, even though it was a video joking about shawn from mega64 MFGreth: like really MFGreth: I mean MFGreth: my involvement was cool MFGreth: talked to some canon characters, saved Alex, let us talk to ifrit MFGreth: it was legit MFGreth: but it doesnt make me any less apprehensive about what happened later MFGreth: I almost cosnider Arcs 1 and 2 complete, and Arc 3/Ryukaki/WH it's own thing MFGreth: its too different for me. MFGreth: If we have anymore Jad questions, I'd be happy to get them out of the way now before we get into other stuff Harshad423: So, what was that livestream site? Harshad423: I missed it and I didn't see a summary on the wiki MFGreth: Which one? On canyouhearme? or...? MFGreth: Oh right, that's Laura's broadcast. You should pay attention to it. MFGreth: It won't always be that same broadcast, so make sure to check every so often Gir: Wait, Laura? I missed something, didn't I MFGreth: Yes, Laura Sharpe is character. She's not on the server. MFGreth: Canyouhearme.net is her broadcast signal. MFGreth: That was well established, I'm not revealing anything haha MFGreth: I'll also answer any questions about the HC fan events, since I'm not entirely positive if it will end proper or not Gir: So, with who got the tools, was that decided by how they picked the item? MrZimmeh: We need to talk about that Greth. xD MFGreth: Yeah me and Zim should probably shed some light on that MFGreth: Ah no, the tools were meant to represent their personalities. MrZimmeh: Oh, I ment that I need to talk to ya something about that. Gir: So, me and the hoe...? MFGreth: Oh, haha. MFGreth: You were gentle, like a hoe needs to be gentle to till the soil so seeds can grow. MrZimmeh: But as that event goes, it is Canon. =P MFGreth: Right. MFGreth: Actually, let's get on with stuff about GE now MFGreth: I think I should withhold anymore HC info, that's Zim's jawrb if he wants to reveal anything. MrZimmeh: What do you think of HC personally? MFGreth: I told the Resistance often MFGreth: That I cared more about HC than WH MFGreth: By a large margin. MFGreth: In my mind, to be honest, I sort of scrubbed out Arc 3 and Ryukaki, and put in HC MFGreth: because it was more consistent and actually fun MFGreth: and it did remind me a bit of Arcs 1 and 2 MFGreth: even if I happened upon it a little late MFGreth: and a little brashly MFGreth: Well the thing is, you took it and made it your own. MFGreth: You've done a great job. Not perfect, but no one does perfect. MFGreth: I'm sure I could think of SOMETHING nitpicky haha MFGreth: Before Greth, the character's death and that whole mini arc me and you have cooked up for later MFGreth: What was his purpose? Me and some other players were curious. MFGreth: Because, even though I hear it was originally an accident, I was given the sound key MFGreth: The musicbox MFGreth: so everyone considered me the new sound key for a bit, but then i wasnt because Shield returned MFGreth: Which i guess was just happenstance MFGreth: then I was the 'Saviour' because I spared BEN MFGreth: Were these connected? Was there other plans for me? MFGreth: I'm simply curious as I became more canon that I ever intended or thought I would be, haha MrZimmeh: Well, for the musicbox, BEN was poking fun at you guys MrZimmeh: You guys placed the keys before, and he was respawning fake keys for you guys to place MrZimmeh: Greth took the music box MrZimmeh: Darkness was burnted MrZimmeh: Light was picked up by someone MrZimmeh: Yeah, he was just throwing them at you guys MrZimmeh: As for the other thing, there was a connection you and BEN were going to share MrZimmeh: BEN was going to call off Kelbris everytime you were on. MrZimmeh: You 'saved' BEN and BEN respects you. MrZimmeh: Out of respect, he spares everyone from Kelbris. MFGreth: Which, not to interrupt, we've mostly kept intact MrZimmeh: Pretty much MrZimmeh: But now, things have changed. Gir: To zim, Was the spider dungeon I 'died' in one that was naturally in the cave? MrZimmeh: It was natural. MrZimmeh: xD MFGreth: Also, this has sort of become an all encompassing QnA for me and Zimmeh. MFGreth: We've talked about Jadusable, HC, and GE MFGreth: So feel free to ask about whatever MFGreth: (relevant to those three things of course) MFGreth: or hell anything ARG related i guess. MFGreth: That me or him can answer anyways MrZimmeh: How about that Human Perservation Project? MFGreth: Ah I'm not involved, to be honest. MFGreth: I didn't learn of it til' too late MrZimmeh: Same here MFGreth: Plus I'm too busy writing GE MrZimmeh: But still fun to play MFGreth: I know Riedow got a package from it Tondier: I have a question for Zim. MrZimmeh: Yes? Tondier: The twitter said something about two pages we didn't find a while back. I know we found /experiments, but did we find the other page? MrZimmeh: Hmm, yes you did. MrZimmeh: The last one was given to you guys. MrZimmeh: Sometimes, we will mention them MrZimmeh: And make you guys waste time MrZimmeh: Until we give you a clue MrZimmeh: The Door had a very vague hint. Regendur: Was it door.htm? DeathMiasma: Like the BOOK shift 12 thing? MrZimmeh: We weren't ready to give it out Regendur: well, seems so. :P MrZimmeh: Yep, those were just for you guys to think about till later on MFGreth: Oh speaking of which I have a question for you Zim. MFGreth: I know the answer but it'd be nice to get everyone to know. MrZimmeh: No, I don't know who is Stranger. MFGreth: Yesterday we were discussing Invasion and my stance on it's canonicity. MrZimmeh: Oh! MrZimmeh: Yes, I have something to say MrZimmeh: It is part of it. MrZimmeh: It will be mentioned soon. MFGreth: So there you go folks, Invasion is now officially entirely canon both ways. MrZimmeh: By the way, I would love to give out this clue MrZimmeh: Stranger's true name has been given out MrZimmeh: It is hidden in the server somewhere MrZimmeh: Might be found soon. Gir: Somewhere as in out in the open Gir: or somewhere as in a building Tondier: Is this just something to make us waste time? MrZimmeh: In a building. MrZimmeh: No, it's out there. Tondier: So its in a building we can fairly easily access? MrZimmeh: The biggest hint for his true name was given out. Regendur: Would we know it if we saw it? MrZimmeh: No, you wouldn't. MrZimmeh: You guys saw it and ingored it. MFGreth: Alright I was getting some questions post QnA yesterday MFGreth: About my role in HC now. MFGreth: Yes, everything to do with Beyond the Void, and the New Way are canon. As mentioned. MFGreth: However MFGreth: Greth, as a ghost, is not related to the other ghosts. MrZimmeh: No, the Ghost is something else. MFGreth: They have no connection. Tondier: So its A ghost? MrZimmeh: Can't say. MrZimmeh: It is something. MrZimmeh: Oh, by the way MrZimmeh: The books weren't given out MrZimmeh: Because we rewrote some MrZimmeh: And we are going to release them all at once Regendur: Yes. What's the darn second hint on my poster? =P MrZimmeh: Classic Regendur. MrZimmeh: Oh you. MrZimmeh: Clear your mind, okay? MrZimmeh: And take a good look at it MrZimmeh: Don't over think it Tondier: Speaking of hints, what about that one zombie event thing? MrZimmeh: To be honest, I lost the list on who won. Tondier: Me and Ex. MrZimmeh: So I don't know who won. MrZimmeh: Ah, okay. MrZimmeh: Ex got his hint already MrZimmeh: I shall give you yours when the 'update' is out. MrZimmeh: What do plan to do once the arg is over? MrZimmeh: What will become of the server? MFGreth: Mine? THat won't be for a long, long time if all goes according to plan, so I'm going to worry about it now. MFGreth: Ideally though, I would keep it running and maybe start a new story with it. MFGreth: What about you? Your a bit of ad different case, yours may end soon. MrZimmeh: We might keep it up for a bit longer. MrZimmeh: We might have to close down. MrZimmeh: Money is slightly becoming an issue MrZimmeh: The server, sadly, is one of the things I must cut off. MFGreth: Zimmeh... not a question but more of a response. MFGreth: If you really need we can set up something so HC can continue on the GE server if need be. MFGreth: We can make more than one world, you know. MFGreth: They can be travelled between. MrZimmeh: Oh, no. HC is really ending. Like, it is the end. MFGreth: Alright then, just a thought. MrZimmeh: I'm keeping the server up after HC ends for just for kicks MrZimmeh: Once it dies down Gir: Zim, is the sign in a building in any of the towns. MrZimmeh: Place you guys have been too MFGreth: I'm thinking thats it for the QnA, but I'd like you all to stick around for a bit longer. MFGreth: Because now I want some feedback MFGreth: How are you liking GE so far? Complaints? Issues? Thoughts? MFGreth: Anything you want to throw at me will greatly help MFGreth: I just want to know your impressions of it so far MFGreth: what you think needs to be improved, what you like MFGreth: just anything you can think of. Gir: I really like it MrZimmeh: Needs more sand. Tondier: Oh Zimmeh, tricky tricky. Anyways, I like the server. But, when I first joined the server, and I got killed by Intelligentman, and I sat there wondering "What the hell?" MFGreth: Sorry, he used to be very protective of that tower. MFGreth: It doesn't exist anymore anyways so... MFGreth: haha Gir: What is David's skin? MFGreth: He doesnt have a skin applied yet. MFGreth: Oh I have one last question for you Zim MFGreth: why the hell was my theme Damon Gant's? MrZimmeh: You reminded me of him. xD MrZimmeh: I always pictured that song with ya Gir: I have a question like that too. Why a kirby song? :P MrZimmeh: Same reason, it just seems to fit ya Gir MFGreth: Alright anymore opinions or what ahve you? Regendur: I have an opinion: Regendur: Zim should tell us more. =P MrZimmeh: I'm too awesome. Tondier: My opinion is that his opinion is right Gir: I aprove of those opinions MrZimmeh: I disaggree Regendur: See, I have a high approval rating too MFGreth: Alright well MFGreth: expect more updates this week MFGreth: from GE anyways MFGreth: i know this was a slow week MFGreth: but we were setlling into a lot of stuff MrZimmeh: Same here with HC MrZimmeh: We are currently on the works for the final end. MFGreth: so more site updates and more surprise character appearances MFGreth: and hopefully something big MFGreth: alright MFGreth: thats it then folks feel free to ske-daddle Category:Event Category:Act One